


[Podfic] make this house a home

by fire_juggler



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic ofmake this house a homeby bleep0bleep.Author's Summary:With the prospect of an empty Haus for Thanksgiving, Jack invites Bitty over to his new place in Providence. As friends, of course.At the train station Bitty rushes forward and launches himself at Jack, and suddenly he’s got an armful of laughing boy— man— Bitty’s a little taller, leaner, been training hard at Samwell, Jack notices. Bitty carries himself a little differently too, standing up taller, but the kind smile is the same, and the sweet cadence of his voice is everything Jack remembers."You’ve been eating your protein,” Jack says with a smile.“Shut up,” Bitty says, whacking him with his duffle bag.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make this house a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288396) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Many thanks to bleep0bleep for giving permission to record this fic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/make_this_house_a_home.mp3)

## Length:

00:22:41 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/make_this_house_a_home.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 22.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/make_this_house_a_home.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 11.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
